Naruto's Hawaiian Adventure
by Kyuubi16
Summary: When Naruto tries to begin a new life in Hawaii he finds himself running into familiar faces. How did he arrive there in the first place? What does he know about the experiments? Most importantly, will he woo a certain maiden? The image is by Ellava.
1. The Interview!

Naruto's Hawaiian Adventure

000

Naruto x Nani

0000

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, Musical Lyrics, or reading passages from books and scrolls.

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Possessions, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

000000

Author's Note

000000

It's Naruto's Birthday and what better way for me to celebrate it than for me to start as many new projects as I can this fine day? By that, crossovers people don't touch or crossovers that need some decently written stories in them and by this fine day I mean on October 11th as I just got home.

Story Start

0000000

It was finally completed, after months of toiling and balancing his accounts and making sure all the orders were correctly processed his restaurant was finished. It was just a matter of reviewing the applicants and hiring the right people.

A few hours had passed and he had some hits and misses. Running his hand through his spiky blond haired in frustration, he was going to wonder when he was going to find that one person. The person who would draw attention by the droves or had the energy that gave off a positive vibe. One of the most surprising things his old teacher Jiraiya thought him about was business.

It was amazing how learning how to run a business gave so much experience and insight that could be attributed to being the leader or a major figure of your home town. Using the back of his hand Naruto rubbed the side of his eyes to rub out the crust. The whole thing had left him rather anxious so he hadn't been able to get much sleep.

The door opened and the bell rung, signifying another potential applicant. He looked up and sure enough it was a young woman, a bit younger than him actually. She had the Hawaiian tan skin, to which Naruto couldn't help but think of Fu when he first saw a female native. Her hair was long, a dark brown shade, with blue top, tan Khaki pants and brown, opened toed sandals. She was one of the few applicants that listened to his order to wear completely casual clothing.

Naruto observed the nervous-looking applicant. "Hello," he greeted her. "You must be…" he took a moment to pause and mentally cycle through the name of the applicants. "Nani."

"Yes," Nami answered. She couldn't help but study her new boss. Tall, not unattractive, calm blue eyes dressed in a Hawaiian shirt, tan pants, and flip flops. Seeing him extend his hand she extended her own to shake it. "Nani Pelekai."

"Well Nani Pelekai," he said. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for coming in and please come with me."

"Okay." They walked from the waiting room which had a large, circular brown table and four wooden chairs on one side while the other had a mahogany desk, a computer and computer chair with a file cabinet off to the side. There was also a window with blinds, a calendar and a clock on the wall. It appeared to be a small office.

"Welcome to my office. In time I hope to earn money and buy a new building. As you can assess I have another business on the side and renting an office space seemed rather unwise at the moment."

"Okay," Nani replied, she wasn't going to say anything to offend her potential new boss, she really needed this job. The bills had been piling up and Jumba's experiments were causing more harm at home than good. She had lost far too many jobs at this rate and there was a rumor of cursed luck that seemed to be following her.

"Alright, so let's begin," he said taking out her resume. "How did you happen to hear about the job?"

"I saw an ad in the paper." She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants, careful not to break eye contact until the blond looked back down at her resume.

_'She has experience as a waitress not to mention she worked at a hotel. Both incidents involved some sort of incident with a dog.' _Naruto though, was the kind of person to allow people to prove themselves before he made a decision. He decided that once the formalities were out of the way, he would hire her and let her actions and performance speak for her.


	2. The Opening and the Fire Starter!

Naruto's Hawaiian Adventure  
000  
Naruto x Nani  
000000  
Story Start  
000000000

"Mahalo…Mahalo!" he would thank each person as they took the flier. As Naruto was taking time to explore and take in the island culture, he was also passing out advertisements for his restaurant. Suddenly a tour group went by and the driver made an announcement. "And to our left is the Brigham Young University…" he didn't pay much attention for what was said after that statement as he continued his way to the hotel.

Seeing as he was putting so much money into the restaurant, he decided to take residence in a hotel for the time being. With a pack of fliers under his arm he began shuffling through his pocket for his key card. Sliding it into the slot the green light blinked on as he quickly took it out. Gripping the door handle Naruto pushed it down and open. Smiling, he stepped inside and dropped his pack off to the side.

Naruto took in the view whenever he had the chance. He walked over to the sliding glass door, placing the fliers on the table before opening the door and stepping out into the tropical breeze. Looking down, he saw the pool, with sparkling aqua water, and beyond that the ocean, a deep blue with waves crashing onto the shore. He definitely made the right choice in coming here. As he looked down at the water below he considered going for a swim later.

Right now what he wanted to do was to get something to eat. He cracked the window of his room slightly so fresh air could get in before exiting the room. As he entered the hallway a couple of girls walked by dressed for the pool. One of them was wearing a red bikini with an eyelet kind of pattern and another one with a black bikini with wooden rings, holding together the front of the top and the sides of the bottom.

For a brief moment Naruto's gaze lingered before he caught himself. Now was not the time for his mind to be wandering to such matters. After eating a small snack of assorted fruit Naruto went back to setting things up for the restaurant's big opening. He had spent so much time at the location setting everything up; it left him little time to explore the island.

Orders were delegated as the tables were set with bread. The light fixtures were in order and the food freshly prepared. Tonight would be perfect.

"Welcome to Naruto's Luau! Where the fun is so great you'll never want to go home!" He had a flare for garnering attention. "Where we mix traditional Hawaiian cuisine with some fine recipes from the east." An east meets west theme. Not exactly original but what was lost on the theme could be made up in quality, perception, and the other trades that came with the business. Naruto watched as his employees went to work. Every once in a while he would step in and offer some trivia on his culture or give an explanation for an inquiry on his menu. The area Naruto settled in was heavier in the Filipino, Portuguese, and general Spanish demographic unlike some of the areas that were richer in Filipino and Japanese ancestry. Though there were some other nationalities like Ambra, the pastry chef was of Italian descent and the Sommelier Marcus from Los Angeles.

Without a doubt it was a nice mix of cultures coming together. Out of the corner of his eye Naruto caught sight of Nani. "Aloha, my name is Nani, I'll be your waitress this morning," she greeted the table. He watched as she handed them the menu and complimented the little girl who could be no older than five. By the way they were dressed Naruto figured they were tourists.

They ordered and Nani went into the kitchen. She quickly returns with fruit and basket of muffins. He watched as she convinced the little girl to try some fruit. His attention was called away so he didn't get to catch the tail end of the conversation.

The grand opening continue as a performance was placed on outside. Naruto was glad he decided to go for accommodations on the inside and for an outside area near the beach. Apparently some sort of disturbances has been going on for quite some time in the area. Rumors of strange creatures and disasters led to several people moving and all sorts of avenues opening for people like him to move into the area. If it wasn't for these strange occurrences, Naruto was sure he probably would have ended up waiting years instead of managing to get such a decent spot let alone a start-up loan.

For entertainment Men and women dancers danced on the stage in grass skirts, while some of them spun torches around. People were dancing and eating, little kids laughing and running around. Everything was going great for the most part.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream interrupted the peaceful thoughts. "Not again!" someone screamed as people began to run and panic. Pandemonium broke out as a creature about the size of the koala appeared on the stage. It had a deep red scaly body with the exception of a path of bright yellow-orange scales that made up its stomach. It had reptilian like toes, three poking inwards with a large clawed nail poking out from the back of both feet. Its arms were sort, dinosaur-like from a movie he saw some time ago. Its eyes were a deep green gem color and it had large, thin curtain-like wings that hardly looked like it could support its body.

As the creature opened its mouth a stream of flame escaped its lips. The creature quickly took off over head and began shooting out flames. The rampant fear coursed through the area as several people, froze stiff with fear. A sharp wail filled the air as the creature, collided with a table, knocking it down and cornering a little boy.

Naruto snapped to attention, thinking quickly he picked up a punch bowl. He slammed it on the creature's head before it could attack the child. The creature's tail, which somehow he missed, slashed the front of his leg, causing the blond to yelp and stumble back. Despite the sudden surprise Naruto was able to keep his balance.

The creature, now angry launched itself at Naruto who instinctively dodged out of the way. It turned around and launched a ball of fire to which Naruto dodged out of the way as well. He quickly scooped up a kitchen knife, ready for the next attack when out of nowhere a blue ball flew past him. Suddenly the ball turned out to be another one of those creatures.

Its feet or what was assumed was its feet connected with the creature's chest, sending him flying. "Stitch! We have to get him away from the people! Towards the water!" Naruto's attention turned to the voice. A child, a little girl who could hardly be any older than six.

The Blue creature did then respond to her. He could hardly make out the words. 'Okie-dokie and mega were among them.' The cries of the frightened child had jarred Naruto away from what was happening. As much as he feared for the other little girl, she had that blue thing helping her. So Naruto decided to help the little boy and then come back for the girl. Though of course by the time he got back all three were gone.

The fire department and police soon arrived. The damage was surveyed and Naruto spent most of the night filing reports, going through the paperwork, contacting his insurance policy and doing damage control to the best of his ability. Thankfully these occurrences had become common place enough to where his reputation hadn't taken a hit. Then again, the occurrences probably explained the vast increase of tourist attraction.

It wasn't until noon that Naruto woke up. He didn't have much of an appetite, but decided to go down to the beach. It would be a few days before he could open his business again. Despite the damages to the outside area, the inside area was relatively untouched, but he wanted to avoid backlash from not following the safety protocols.

The beach was absolutely flooded with people. People as far as the eye could see. As Naruto walked down the beach he encountered the one person he didn't expect. Not only was the blue thing there, but also the little girl who was wearing a pink and yellow stripped bathing suit. Though they were not alone, they were with Nani who was mostly obscured by a surfboard. "Well I didn't expect to see you here Nani. Crazy night last night huh?"

She was startled to see him, that much was certain. "Yeah, it sure was."

"So, who's this?" he gestured to the little girl. Nani looked a bit young to be a mother, but it wasn't like that sort of thing didn't happen.

"My little sister, her name is Lilo. She's six," Nani introduced her sister.

"I'm 6 ½!" She corrected her sister.

"Ok, 6 1/2. She's very insistent about the 6 and a ½ part," Nani replied to which Naruto chuckled.

Naruto crouched down, extending his hand. "Why hello there Lilo. I'm Naruto, I'm your sister's new boss, so I might be seeing you around the restaurant."

"Hhm…that depends, you're not going to fire her like after two weeks are you?"

"Lilo!" Nani quickly snapped in a scolding manner. "Mr. Uzumaki I'm sorry…"she began apologizing only to hear Naruto's laughter.

Naruto stood up and dusted himself off. "We were all kids once some of us more precocious than others." His eyes then settled on Stitch. Nani realized where Naruto's gaze was and began a hefty explanation.

"That's our dog Stitch, He's a, well we're not sure what kind of dog he is. All we've found out is he has a rare skin and fur problem that turns it blue. Otherwise he's a normal dog." The emphasis on the word normal and nervous chuckle was hard to miss. Suddenly said dog took off like a crackhead who spotted a chocolate bar.

"He's talented; you don't see many dogs that can walk on two legs so effortlessly." Naruto added.

A nervous, no forced chuckle escaped Nani's lips. "Well he's one of a kind." She said as she adjusted the surfboard.

"Will your sister be fine on her own?" Naruto wondered. He heard all manner of stories about children being kidnapped lately.

"She'll be fine. Stitch is very protective of her. He's…well you know how dogs are."

"I'm afraid I don't have much experience with animals." Naruto admitted. "So, you surf often?"

"I haven't had much time to surf lately." She said after an awkward pause. "I used to surf all the time when I was kid."

"So, you must be a surfing pro?" Naruto questioned with an impish grin on his face.

"I wouldn't say that." Nani was suddenly becoming bashful. She didn't know why she was feeling so embarrassed. Her focus for the past few years had been her system, maintaining their home, and a job. Nani wasn't sure she was all that adept anymore and it being brought to the forefront was embarrassing.

"Nonsense, maybe you can show me a few things. As your boss I insist it." He prodded on, playfully pulling the employer card.

"I suppose I have to then."

"Now, where can I rent a surfboard?" he asked as Nani led him to a place where he could rent a surfboard. Though when people started running and screaming out of the surf shop, that was pretty much a wrap on Naruto's hope to try out surfing.


End file.
